


I Was Spelunking in a Cave One Day

by TheApplesofEpicurus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Come Inflation, Consentacles, First Person, Inflation, Monsters, Multi, Other, Slime, Teratophilia, can i get some uh...fuckin' non-rapey erotica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 08:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheApplesofEpicurus/pseuds/TheApplesofEpicurus
Summary: A woman goes spelunking with friends, gets lost, and makes some new friends!





	I Was Spelunking in a Cave One Day

“I can’t believe those guys,” I muttered. “I can’t fucking believe I’m here, in the dark, alone in a cave, like a bear.”  
They hadn’t left me behind, so much as I had stomped off in annoyance, because the guy *I* was supposed to be on a date with seemed more into the cute friend-of-a-friend his friend had invited. And I was frustrated an annoyed, because I’d allowed my roommates to talk me into even going on a group date in the first place.

I decided to go back to the car. The cave wasn’t a super well-known one; it wasn’t even a tourist trap. But there was still a path worn in the dirt, and a signpost at the back of the cave mouth with a little historical note and a map of the known safe routes. 

I was hurrying down the narrow path. I could see it getting brighter as I got close to the mouth of the cave, and I walked faster, until I was practically jogging--I tripped and fell and barely caught myself.  
Swearing, I looked down and saw one of my boots was untied. So I kind of tiptoed around for a little bit before finding an area where i could sit to fix it.

That turned out to be a bad idea. Hiking leggings be damned, because the stupid things split from my crotch all the way up my ass!  
I stood back up, feeling like something out of Bridget Jones was unfortunately happening to me in real life--and then I turned around twice, tripped over my shoelace again, an fell--again.  
This time though, I fell backwards over the rock I’d been meaning to sit on. And afterwards I rolled for kind of a long time--long enough to panic that I was going to end up dead in a crevasse--but then I hit another wall with a bump that knocked the wind out of me, an I was just glad not to be dead.

I sat up as soon as I could breathe right again. If I looked up, I could see, just up the incline, a sliver of light from outside; I guess I’d been closer to the mouth of the cave than I’d thought. It didn’t even look like that hard of a climb; the incline was easy, and there were no sharp rocks, but handholds everywhere. It looked like it had been smoothed by dripping rain, over a long, long time, leaving divots here and there.  
I was glad I’d worn a down vest, and was just congratulating myself when something dripped on me.

I didn’t scream--but only because you know you’re not supposed to scream in caves. Not in real life. I figured it would scare the bats or make the stalactites fall off because of the vibrations or whatever.  
Anyway. I didn’t scream. I did grab my cellphone and turn the flashlight on, an aim it at the ceiling in time to see the first slime drop down on me. 

They were about the size of an exercise ball, big and squishy and round or ovoid; they were a shimmery dark gray color.  
I knew they couldn't actually dissolve human flesh or bones, and that all that stuff about them eating the flesh off spelunkers was a myth, but that didn’t make me feel better--i also knew they were attracted to salt, and would sometimes accidentally suffocate people just trying to get the salt in the sweat off their faces. It would be too embarrassing to get suffocated to death by some kind of pseudo-plant-fungus-thing that didn’t even have a brain, I thought--but it would be just my luck. I was having the shitty day to end all shitty days. 

The slime had landed on my thighs and was kin of wobbling there. It felt a little bit like having a lapful of lukewarm gelatin, slightly jiggly.  
“Okay, big fella,” I said, pushing at it gently. “You gotta get off me. These leggings were expensive and I have to be able to return them. No stains!”

Of course the slime didn’t respond, because a) they aren’t animals and b) they aren’t sentient, so it just kind of…rolled off my legs. It flopped to the ground and bounced a little.  
I giggled, because it was cute and a little funny. I thought a sharp rock was going to fall and kill me and I got a harmless, slightly annoying jelly-plant instead.  
It rolled a little ways off, bumped into a rock, and seemed to pool there, like melted taffy or something. 

“Welp, bye little dude,” I said. “Um. You…be…safe? I don’t know, do people still eat you guys? Does any animal eat you?”  
The slime did not move or answer.  
I stood up, smirking at myself and shaking my head. I dusted myself off, and started to climb up the incline. But I must have missed a foothold or something, because I slipped and slid back down--getting the front of my vest dusty in the process--and landed ass-first on the slime. 

I landed on the slime hard enough that I actually gotten sucked into it, its body liquefying around me. The slime, seeming to realize something had just smushed into it, suddenly seemed to wake up; I could feel it begin to firm up around me. The grip was firm, but gentle, and I twisted around a little to make sure it wasn’t staining anything.  
“Okay, that sucked,” I said.  
The slime gently squeezed my ass; I could feel ‘tentacles’ of firmer slime inside the jellylike mass of its body as they started stroking and probing my ass-crack, in a gentle back-and-forth motion.  
I was weirded out, at first, but a quick flashlight sweep around showed me that there was no one else down in the little mini-cave with me, and I knew the little ravine couldn't even be seen from the top path. 

“That…sucks a little bit less,” I murmured. The slime had slid two more, smaller tentacles down into the leg of my leggings, groping at the flesh there.  
We’d been hiking for a good hour before reaching the cave, so I was a little sweaty. Before the guy had started ignoring me for the other girl, I’d been hoping to maybe get lucky with him back at the little cabin. Now that ship had sailed, I was annoyed…but now, the hopeful arousal was coming back, in little waves.  
“Ah, fuck it,” I muttered. I braced my arms against the rock and dropped my head onto my forearms. I figured it wouldn’t hurt to just…let the slime rub me off, before I untangled myself an climbed back out. 

It increase the stroke’s length, making a long lap from my clit, down and back over my asshole and back again, just over my panties. I could feel the arousal building until I felt full of it, primed and ready to spill over into orgasm.  
Until one smaller tentacle managed to slip beneath the fabric, and was quickly joined by one of the larger ones. I could feel them gently rubbing around my asshole, before another slipped back down from my clit and then slipped, very slowly and naturally, into my pussy.  
I almost yelled. I had to bite my sleeve. It was perfect, its squishy girth instantly spreading to a perfect thickness and length. I could feel it bobbing an licking around inside me like a giant, sleek, perfect tongue, feeling around inside my pussy gently. 

While I panted and squirmed, the slime firmed up more and held me a little tighter, and suddenly I could feel the ones rubbing my asshole were beginning to get wet, secreting some liquid.  
From that angle I couldn't turn and see, but could only feel, as the slime slicked my ass. The first touch was slick and cool, and felt a little rubbery--I’d used toys with that texture, and liked it. 

Then it was pushing slowly, slowly inside, and I groaned a little to feel it.  
The one in my pussy had slipped back out and was slicking back an forth over my clit, sometimes cupping my whole pussy an curling through my pubes; I panted and gasped an decided just to hold on for the ride. 

Finally, the one in my ass shuddered a little. I felt something rushing through it, the way you feel water through a hose, and I felt a little weird, illicit thrill of pleasure. Prickles of pleasure ran up my back and made my scalp tingle. What was it filling me with? They weren’t animals. Did plants come? 

I gasped and had to bite my sleeve again as the one on my clit slipped back into my pussy again. Now it was slowly fucking me while also filling me up with its juices, and it felt so good I wished I could yell and moan like I wanted to. Being silent was torturous. I held myself, pulled my own hair, bit my sleeves--anything to avoid making noise.

I was starting to feel a little full--the feeling of needing to use the restroom gradually becoming more and more urgent as time went on, and when I grabbed the hem of my vest and flannel shirt and yanked them up, I could see my stomach was distended--filling up with whatever it was squeezing into my guts. I could see, now, that the swirling paleness inside it had coalesced; it looked like a little sac, inside the slime’s body, and I could see a long tendril of it leading up and back, into my ass, encased in a thicker, denser tentacle of slime. I could see it swelling and pulsing in waves as it filled my guts.

I groaned quietly and put one hand on my belly, feeling its warm swell beneath my hand.  
Just then, the tentacle in my pussy popped itself back out again, lavishing my clit wet and perfect.  
I whimpered twice and had enough time to cram a handful of fabric into my mouth before I came so hard my legs cramped up. 

The orgasm did not fade, though, and the slime kept rubbing my oversensitive clit until I was writhing and choking back desperate, pleading whimpers it could neither hear nor understand.  
Finally I spat out my sleeve, reached down, and pushed my hand carefully into the slime. It parted gently around my fingertips, seeming almost to suck me in. I cupped my hand around the tentacle and pulled it away from my clit, just so I could catch my breath. 

When I touched myself, I brought my hand back up to see an found my fingers slick with a clear, viscous, mucous-like goo. It smelled like nothing--or, well, it smelled like pussy juice, but like nothing else. Whatever the slime was secreting as natural lubricant, it was totally odorless and colorless.

But after a few moments, the tentacle in my ass shrank, and eventually slipped out; the slime began to carefully, slowly push me out of it, until finally i popped out of the top. I lay there draped over it, just resting, belly-down, my ass stuck out.  
I just breathed for a few minutes, thinking that was the weirdest, but best orgasm I’d had in ages. I wondered if maybe I could sneak back up there with a big backpack or a bag and smuggle this one slime out.  
These were common cave slimes, they weren’t endangered. And based on what I saw on the ceiling, there were plenty of them. It wouldn’t even be missed…

Something dripped on my leg. This time I was expecting it; the slime dropped gently down onto my back. I could feel it wobble there, as if trying to regain its balance; when it was stable, it gave the same introductory caress to my pussy and ass before plunging slowly, gently in.  
“Whoo! Well, I’m glad somebody around here knows how to show a lady a good time,” I joked.

The slime on my back wobbled in a way that was soothing; I wondered if it was mean to be. Then I could feel the rushing-liquid sensation again as this one also began to pump me full of fluid.  
I gasped and shivered all over, trying to breathe quietly. I didn’t know how much it was filling me with, only that I felt amazing, and the urge to push, while intense, heightened the pleasure and gave it a shivery, nervous edge. This time when I came, the one on my back rolled off gently, bouncing to a stop by my knee. 

I felt it leave my ass a moment, then felt another gentle introductory caress, and when I lifted my head saw that two more slimes had dropped down. One of them was already extending its tentacles an touching me.  
I could feel my pussy was wet and slick and fucked-open and hungry; I could just imagine it, completely covered with slime, my pubic hair sticking up in curls, slick and sticky with it.  
My ass felt deliciously worked-open, too, relaxed and wet now.

The first slime, which I was lying on top of, was cradling me like some kind of living beanbag chair, so my swollen, full belly was squished down into it and supported. I could feel the amazing fullness but no discomfort, so I bit my sleeve and moaned as the next one pushed in. 

By now I was swimming in pleasure, my whole body singing with orgasm after orgasm, as they came in waves.  
I’d forgotten how annoyed I was, how betrayed I’d felt--everything was secondary to the immense pleasure washing through me, like an ocean tide.

When I felt a strange buzzing against my left side, I jerked out of the pleasant post-orgasm nap I’d fallen into. I realized it was my phone and fumbled to grab it out of my pocket.  
My roommate had texted me, asking me how the date was going.  
I realized I was lying belly-down on a bed of the slimes. They had all rolled together to form some kind of raft, buoying me up from the cold hard floor with their warm, jellylike bodies. It was like lying on top of a big, warm, lumpy waterbed.

Then I blinked, and realized something.  
With one hand I fumbled around, counting how many I could; I lost count after six or seven. There were more still by my legs; and I could feel something drip on the back of my thigh…

I smiled a little, and texted back that everything was going great, but that I’d probably be back a little late.


End file.
